His Nick Name
by Qween of Troll
Summary: What if... Kenapa Bakugou tidak pernah protes setiap Deku memanggilnya 'Kacchan? kenapa pula Author bertanya di summary? CRACK fic!


**BNHA © Kohei Hirokoshi**

 **This Story Belong To Me**

 **! : Crack, Siapa yang peduli kalo ini OOC!?**

 **Idk, moga blom ada yang kepikiran/udah bikin kayak gini**

 **Padahal genrenya humor… I think I failed**

 **Kenapa gak ada genre 'Black Humor'?!**

* * *

 **His Nik Name**

Awalnya, Midoriya Izuku tidak pernah kepikiran soal nama panggilan pada teman masa kecilnya, Bakugou Katsuki. Sampai tidak ada angin tidak ada ujan, temannya Uraraka bertanya padanya di pagi hari 15 menit sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Deku-kun, aku penasaran soal Bakugou." Pertanyaan dari Uraraka menyita perhatian penuh kedua temannya. Masalahnya, topik yang dibawa oleh Uraraka adalah Bakugou. Untung kelas masih rada sepi. Hanya sekitar 8 orang didalam. Biasa. Anak jaman sekarang suka dateng di penghujung bel masuk.

"Maksudnya?" Deku jadi penasaran akan apa yang diucapkan Uraraka selanjutnya.

"Dia selalu memanggil orang lain dengan hinaan seenak jidat. Tapi kalau dikatain balik gak mau ngalah. Trus Kirishima pernah memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dan… kau liat sendiri. Detik berikutnya ia terbaring dilantai dengan benjol luar biasa besar dikepala. Tapi, walau dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat tidak manusiawi, aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya protes padamu saat kau memanggilnya 'Kacchan'."

"Iya ya…" Iida ikut menyelam kedalam pikiran bersama Uraraka. Diam-diam Todoroki ikut mendengarkan. Awalnya ia bersikap tidak peduli pada sekitar, tapi suara mereka bertiga yang tengah menggosip dekat dengat tempatnya duduk membuatnya mau tidak mau jadi mendengarnya. _Heck_ , sekarang ia jadi ikut penasaran.

"Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa…?" Jawab Deku yakin gak yakin. Selesai Deku menjawab, pintu kelas digeser sangat kasar oleh pelaku yang tengah dighibahkan.

"Bisakah setiap kali kau mengawali harimu dikelas ini tanpa menambah derita Tuan Pintu!?" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Iida sang ketua kelas yang saat ini berteriak histeris menanggapi kelakuan barbar Bakugou. Setiap saat ini terjadi, Iida tidak pernah lupa untuk mengibarkan bendera putih bertuliskan '#save_door_2k17' dengan gaya khasnya.

"Peduli setan." Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Iida, Bakugou langsung melesat ketempat duduknya yang berada didepan Deku. Iida cuma bisa menagis miris dalam hati.

"Katsuki. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan perkataan Iida sesekali." Bakugou shock dan tanpa sadar memutar kepalanya sampai menghasilkan bunyi 'crack'.

Deku sialan baru saja memanggilnya Katsuki! Bukan cuma Bakugou saja yang pandangannya tertuju ke Deku, tapi seluruh teman kelasannya yang ada diruangan. Deku mulai menyesali tindakannya begitu melihat teman masa kecilnya siap meledak kapan saja oleh amarah. Literary.

"Barusan lu ngomong apa HAH!? KUTU BUKU SIALAN!" Bakugou siap-siap melempar tantrum. Kedua tangannya mulai mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau seharusnya mendengarkan perkataan Iida sesekali, Bakugou."

Kali ini Deku memanggilnya Bakugou! Amarah meluap-luapnya Bakugou lenyap seketika digantikan tubuh mematung ditempat. Mendadak udara diruang kelas menurun drastis. Todoroki angkat tangan, mengisaratkan bahwa bukan dia yang menyebabkan suhu diruangan turun drastis.

Karena Bakugou tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, Deku mulai khawatir.

"B-bakugou…san?" San? SAN?! Sesaat setelah Deku memanggilnya, air mata keluar begitu saja dari kedua pelupuk mata Bakugou dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Deku seketika berteriak histeris. Sekarang gantian 6 orang lainnya yang mematung.

"MAAF KACCHAN!" Deku gak ngerti kenapa Bakugou menangis dan memilih untuk minta maaf sambil ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

"Geh. Drama pagi." Komen Aizawa yang keberadaannya sejak awal berada dibalik meja guru sedang tidur didalam sleeping bag-nya.

-Ue~i-

* * *

 **PCA(Pojok Curcol Author) :**

Senang aja sama headcannon kalau perlakuan kasar Bakugou ke Midoriya karena dia pengen ngelindungin teman masa kecilnya yang awalnya gak punya quirk. Karena hidup diluar sana sangat berbahaya tanpa quirk.

Oh well, sengaja bikin endingnya kayak gini tanpa ngejelasin sikapnya Bakugou yang kayak diatas tadi. Supaya reader mengimajinasikan sendiri alasannya kayak apa.

Jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau segala macam kekurangan dalam fic ini, jangan segan-segan tulis di review!


End file.
